


Apologies

by Pastel_Teacups



Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Aftermath, Harry's Disease, It takes over Eventually, M/M, OW, Oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 16:59:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1655795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pastel_Teacups/pseuds/Pastel_Teacups
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry finally falls victim to his illness. Peter mourns him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apologies

It’d been a difficult fight. 

One year of treatment, one year of desperation and pain, one year of frantically trying to find cures and injections. One year of slowly crippling hope. 

In the end, the illness took over faster than they’d expected. 

Peter found himself more often than not sitting next to Harry’s bed, too many IVs and wires taking his place for him to climb in and curl against the sick man’s side. He fought less and less crime as his prized Spider-Man, too immersed in Harry and any possible glimmers of cures. 

Then, one late night while Peter was was sitting, holding Harry’s hand and trying not to fall asleep, he heard it. 

“It” had been the flat sound of Harry’s heartbeat, alerting all the nurses and servants of the CEO’s both unexpected and yet predicted death. 

People had rushed around him, trying hurriedly to revive the already too far gone Oscorp heir. 

Peter had only sat there and gripped his hand tightly, willing him to come back as tears slipped silently down his cheeks. 

~

The funeral was awful. 

There were so many people, and nearly all of them were reporters. None of Harry’s colleagues thought to show up, and the only personal friend to the deceased was Peter. 

It was all so sickeningly familiar. He visited the Osborn grave every day, reached out and traced the letters on the stone with his fingers just to ensure that it wasn’t some terrible nightmare he’d dreamed up. 

It wasn’t. 

Aunt May tried to get him over it. Told him that this, like so many other things, was just another bump in the road of life and that he had to keep going. 

But he couldn’t. Even with Harry safe, even without him knowing about Peter’s secret, he’d lost him. 

It didn’t seem fair, but neither did life in general.

A year came and went, and Peter still found himself wandering into the graveyard to sit next to Harry’s tombstone for an hour. 

Two years more passed, and a letter showed up in the mailbox addressed to Peter Osborn-Parker. 

With shaking fingers, he ensured that his bedroom door was locked one more time before tearing open the envelop and tugging out the smooth paper inside. 

_Dear Mr. Oborn-Parker(we’ll be married by now, I should think),_

_Hi. I guess that if you receive this, I’ve been dead for years. Shame. Sorry for all my bitter remarks and that time I told you to stop hoping so much. It was wrong of me, but you know I can’t apologize while I’m alive. Pride, and what not. But I can send you this letter. I had one of my manservants wait to give this to you three years after I die. I’m hoping that by now you won’t be mad at me anymore. You probably will. Sorry about that._

_I know there isn’t much I can say to console you, and I know that there’s no way for me to make up leaving in whatever way I did to you._

_I’ve told you before that I don’t believe in afterlife. You know that I think it’s for people who are too afraid of death to accept it. I’m not. But I hoped that this letter would find you some kind of peace._

_And, in case I never got the chance to say it, I love you._

_Sincerely,_

_Harry Osborn_

It was dated. Just a week before the CEO’s death. 

Peter read and reread, folded and unfolded the paper until the rigid letter softened and he’d memorized the way Harry’s _y_ ’s curved. 

It was the most apologies Harry’d ever said to him. Harry Osborn didn’t apologize. And yet here he was, saying he was sorry. 

Part of him wanted to be angry. 

Another part of him wanted to feel better.

But Peter only curled up in bed, safe under the covers, like a child, and again reread the letter.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments + Kudos are greatly liked and always make me smile! (Even if you may be crying. Remember, I'm laughing evilly somewhere.)


End file.
